A day off
by CharieK
Summary: In this fluffy one-shot we get to explore the character Jac bond with her young daughter Emma when she gets a day off work. This story is set before Emma was handed over to Jonny and is my own imagination.


**This is just a fluffy one-shot about the relationship between Jac and Emma (before she was handed to Jonny) imagining that Jac had a day off work.**

Jac held her daughter in her arms as they stood together at the window to watch the sunrise that Saturday morning. Emma smiled slightly, mesmerized by the light that appeared over the roof tops. The sunrise, which was often over-looked by most people in the morning, was the one thing that Emma could count on, despite her not understanding the mechanisms of the planet of the life that she lived among billions of other people on earth.

"Let's get you dressed." Jac held Emma close to her and squatted to the height of the white drawer and took out a pair of jeans, a pink top decorated with white daisies and a knitted white cardigan before carrying Emma over to white changing table and laying her down carefully so she could change the infant.

Jac sat on her black leather sofa, watching the new doctor who episode she had missed the previous evening due to being on shift, whilst eating buttered toast for her breakfast as well as breast-feeding her young daughter. Jac usually spent her morning getting ready for work and stressing about Sarah, who looked after Emma, not being on-time, but today she decided to relax and clean the already spot-less house, then after lunch she was going to go out with Emma.

As Doctor Who finished, she put Emma down in her bouncer and took her plate to the sink, before washing it up and cleaning the kitchen. Upon looking over to Emma, she saw that she was sound asleep, and decided to tidy up around the living room and dining room area.

* * *

The cleaning was soon over, and lunchtime came quickly. Jac opened the fridge and took out a chicken salad and some fruit juice before putting them onto a tray and taking it through to the dining room.

Emma opened her eyes and started crying for food, realizing that it was feeding time once again. Emma ate some solid foods including; squashed bananas, cut up grapes, baby food and occasionally single-grain cereal, but was also breastfed in the morning, at around noon then again before she went to bed.

Jac prepared a small bowl of single-grain cereal and put it on the tray in front of Emma's high-chair before placing her on the seat and spoon-feeding her a couple of bites, then eating her own food and swapping between the two until both plates were cleared and she took them to the sink before returning to Emma and sitting on the sofa holding her against her chest to breastfeed her child.

* * *

Emma was soon strapped into her buggy, ready to go on a small adventure for the afternoon. Jac had decided to go for a long walk besides Holbys main river. Jac had packed a changing bag with nappies, a changing mat, her yellow comfort blanket, a teddy bear, Jacs phone and wallet and hooked it onto the buggy before heading out for the rest of their Saturday, as Jac was only taking one day off and didn't get to spend much time with her daughter.

Emma fell asleep on the way to the river, which took nearly an hour on foot, but woke up as they got over the bridge as there was music playing and the Saturday market was in full swing, as it lasted all day. The market stalls were surrounded by customers, some regular, others just happened to pass the stalls and saw something they wanted to buy.

The sun was beating down on Holby and all it's residence as there were not many clouds filling the skies that day. Emma sat up in her buggy admiring the colourful market and listening to the sounds of people enjoying themselves whilst listening to the music that blared over loud speakers.

Jac continued the walk for a while before stopping to take a rest on a wooden bench, away from the crowds of people and loud noises so that she could take a break, as she had been walking for a good two hours now. She got her phone out of the large black bag that was hooked to the buggy and saw a text from her mum that she deleted without reading it.

Emma held her arms out to her mum, who picked her up and sat Emma on her lap and pointing out boats as they went past, telling Emma about their history before heading back the way that they had come.

On passing the market again, which was still playing music, but not as loud and with a lot less people Jac decided to go and buy some fruit as they were running low. Jac walked around a few stalls and ended up buying a lot more than she'd originally intended to. Emma watched people go by as a few smiled at her, which was usually returned.

Jac finished shopping at the market, and decided that she should get a bus home, as she wasn't expecting to be too busy, and it was much easier than carrying 6 bags home for an hour. She had got carried away at the market and ended up buying fruit, pasta, baby clothes (Emma was growing out of hers quickly), a cuddly elephant toy, some books for her to read, some bedtime stories for children, a pack of pens and a new notebook.

* * *

When they arrived home Jac put Emma upstairs in her cot to go to bed whilst she put the shopping away and started to make herself stir-fry for dinner, as she usually didn't have time after work, or she was too tired to cook a proper meal and usually stuck with soup, pasta, stew or occasionally a pizza with healthy toppings.

When the stir-fry was ready Emma was still asleep which gave Jac the rare chance to eat a meal in peace without her young daughter sat next to her pulling her hair or getting restless and not been able to sit still.

* * *

An hour later Jac heard Emma crying after waking up from her long nap, and was concerned about her daughter going to sleep later that night if she had been asleep for the past 2 hours. Jac walked up the stairs to see Emma and took her downstairs to feed her some squashed bananas and single-grain cereal.

After Emma had eaten the pair went into the living room and watched a films about two asexual aromantic friends who work together and end up going on a business trip together alone, which Jac had wanted to see for a while but had never had enough time.

Jac read to Emma and fed her one last time before putting the child in bed and reciting pi to 50 digits before switching the light off and going to bed herself so that she would be ready for work the next day.

**This is my first Holby City Fanfiction that I wanted to write because the idea was in my head for a while and I wanted to further explore the relationship between the characters of Emma and Jac.**

**Sorry if parts of this are OOC, but it is fiction after all and I tried to keep Jac kind of cold-hearted but also see her bonding with her daughter.**


End file.
